498 escape
by jordilynnoffical
Summary: my OC in season 2 :D


i was born december 28 2000 in a place called manticore i rember the night thoses eleven kids escaped i alsom rember hearing them talk sometimes they had names for each other i always wished i had a name but i didnt i as x5-498 i hated it there and always will, being a manticore specimen you have Enhanced strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, stamina, and coordination,Enhanced eyesight, which allows you to see perfectly in the dark and selectively zoom in on objects from great distances, and hearing. and a Enhanced immune system.

i'll also inform you about the specialtys of being a wonderful x5

all x5's are blood type O-negative if we need a donor only another x5 can be that donor , our matabolisum are very high .X5s are very dexterous and have extraordinary agility and coordination and advanced lung capacity, allowing us to perform complicated acrobatic and gymnastic maneuvers that would be very difficult for a human, with ease. and on the plus side we were designed to be physicllly attractive .our skills were difficult to achive but thats what we were ment to do .X5s, meant to be the transgenic officers, were exceptionally well trained and suited for military combat, strategy, and espionage ,including various weapons and martial all X5s, I endured brutal physical and mental training and rigid discipline brainwashing from childhood till now, and training combined with my enhanced physique makes me nearly unstoppable when facing normal humans, though i am by no means invincible.

Trained as a Manticore supersoldier/assassin, I am highly skilled in CQB **Close quarters combat** , recon, infiltration, tracking, observation, escape and evasion, espionage, computers, explosives, and handling vehicles (including various military planes and helicopters), i have achieved fluency in many languages, and have a black belt in various martial arts such as Krav Maga, Taekwondo,and Judo.

X5 i was trained to hold my breath for four minutes as a child , i have now made it sucsessfully to 9 minutes still in the lower tmies then most x5's one x5 told me it was my weakness

i have also become a concert level vionlinest , and a fantastic ballroom dancer due to the various missions .

the one thing that may have been diffrent about me is i cared i really did it made me upset when the death of a chil accorid or the deth of another x5 .

~my life ~  
i was sitting in the cell with the other x5's as alarms went off they were all hitting the windows when the doors opened i was pushed behind alot of them when i got out even more were in the hhalls i made it out of the building intime to have in explode right behind me i was flung threw the air and landed on my side i got up and ran again i ended up in the woods catching my breath when i heard a twig snap i turned and went into battel mode when i saw kids walk out of the trees they all saluted and yelled out numbers as i just looked at them " you bastards almost gave me a heart attack " they all just looked at me as i frowned " okay then what have you guys heard ..and answere like a person not a drill team " they all looked at me as i just sat on a rock as they pointed at the sky and there it was the rendevu "so your gonna go back ?" they all yelled at yes as i shook my head " okay i'll help you by saying this " you are making the biggest mistake ever " i stood up and started walking toward it " are you coming or not i'll help you get there but then im gone " i turned to look at the oldest one and grabed his shirt " and if you tell anyone that you saw me i'll come back and personaly dig the hole for coffin " he nodded as i let go and smiled " okay gang lets go " we set off when we got there it was maybe 8 o'clock in the morning " and now here we are " they all nodded and walked off , i stood hidden to watch them get pass but insted they got shot i covered my mouth as tears buitl up they were killing them all everyone who came back i ran off and ended up at some strange city seattel lukily i jumped on some new clothes i looked normal or so i thought i didnt realise all this sector crap i was stuck in the same one no papers no pass just stuck i needed a job i couldn't even get any where to steal shit i walked around until i spotted something i could do jampony delivery how hard could it be ride a bike . i walked in holding my leather jacket as i walked to the front deask shifting my green back pack off "exscuse me ?sir?" he just looked at the clip board " get lost loser i don't have any openings " i reached in and grabbed his arm " please sir i looked everywhere else they think im to fragil to put to work " he looked up as i smiled cutely he cleared his throat " sorry kid " i looked down and bent over more as my clevage was practicly to my belly button " thats okay i'll try a diffrent dilever place " he looked up as i walked away "wait come back " i walked over " why do you want to work at a delivery nplace " i looked around and brought my mouth to his ear " i like the feel of something hard between my legs " he went wide eyed and handed me a clip board " you'll have a sector pass tomorrow " he walked over and took a bike from the wall " heres a bike " i smiled and rubbed his arm " thanks " he swallowed hard as he nooded " whats your name " i looked around and some one was wearing a hirt thats said jinx on it " the names jinx .. jinx morelli"he nodded and started writing stuff out as i walked over to the lokers i opend one but had it slamed back " nu uh sugar this ones taken by max " i nodded and chosse the one under her's " whats your name boo ?" i turned and looked at her " jinx " she nooded " original cindy " i smiled and shook her hand as i bent over she snickered " is something wrong " she shook her head as a woman walked beside her " max meet our newst sister jinx " i smiled as i tried to stuff my back pack in the locker " damn it " i kicked the bag almost knocking the lockers over but quickly grabing it back with my hand max looked at me odd as i shrugged i did my routes and came back at 7 smiling when normal gave me my sector pass " thanks baby " i smaked his cheek lightly ias i walked to my loker to see my back pack gone i sat on the bench whenm max came over wit it " come on jinx " i followed her to her apartment and sat on the couch a she twalked over original cindy watching " how stupid are you " i lookd at her and looked down as she showed me her barcode " i showed her mine and her faced softend " i rembember you " i look confused " your the x5 that they brought up from the basement " i looked at her as she looked at me " whats wrong with you ' i shrugged " i was too fast too strong , tooo good i was dangerous " it was her turn to look confused " what do you mean was " i frowned " they druged me up toned me down " she put her hands on her hips "what else jinx " i looked down " i killed alot of the science people but they needed me they needed my brain power for missions .. i was going to be sent back down but then the fire " she nodded "so manticore whipped up something to good " i loked at my hands " it was the scientest fault he spilled some stuff in my DNA lydecker thought it was staroids or something " max nodded as she rubbed jinx's hair " you safe now " i looked at original cindy " can i stay here with you guys " they both nodded as i laid on the couch closing my eyes

i woke up to sweating lots of it i ran to their shower turning on the shower cold my eyes were dialated and i couldnt stop shaking i sat down and gave in " MAX! MAX! MAX HELP ME!" she ran in as she looked at me she frowned " whats going on ?" i started crying as the pain ran to my head she turned off the water and helped me to her bed the pain increased " my s-s-sezuires they suck a-a-ss" my nose started bleeding as original cindy came in " woah boo whats hapeing " i nodded as they stopped a little i stoped shaking i sat up wiping my nose " hey lets go check on your friend then work okay " max nodded slightly as we hoped on our way we came to an old house i felt like shit when she knocked on the door i leaned on the wall hoding my knees my nose was bleeding again when the door opend " hey big fella " " hey little fella " i felt a hand on my back and under my knees as i was carried threw the house and laid on the floor " i know her" the voice said i opend my eyes and smiled threw the blury eyes and pain i touched his cheek " hey joshua " he looked down and too max " she's my unit . she the screamer the one they hit with electric stick" max kneeled beside me " jinx you didnt say this to me " i chuckled " i forgot " josua rubbed my cheek as i shook again it hurt more when i hit the ground i cried out as joshua held my shoulders down " kay calm down breath after thirty minutes it stopped joshua rubbed my fore head and kissed it as i closed my eyes " max go work " i heard the door slam and then joshua just sit .

~jam pony

max was showing alec the works of being at jampony when her watch alarm went off " shit " alec looked at her " what ?" max sighed " i have six more packages scattered every where and i have to go to joshuas now " alec shrugged " i'll go cheek your furry little friend " max frowned " it's jinxe im worried about " alec laughed " oh his feline friend ?" max smaked him " just go !"

Joshuas

i have gotten worse i was shaking violently and joshua was paniking i was bleeding again and my eyes were twitching when the door opend " joshua buddy " a man " weres your jinx ?" i heard footsteps and cursing " dosent she know anything " i felt being picked up again and then i passed out i woke up in some weried apartment i relized i was in a bathtub naked and some one was putting a wash cloth on my face i swatted their hand away as i jolted up " hey hey calm down im an x5 too" i reache around him to see his barcode i relaxed and looked at him " where's max " he looked at his watch " probably thinking of way's to kill me " i frowned " what happedned " he shrugged " gave you some pill alot of pills and a hot bath and you were good " i smiled as i held the tud standing up he helped me off and handed me a towel i wrapped it around myself and walkedout to his room where my pants poots jacket and a bloody shirt was i frowned as i put my bra on and pants and boots he walked in " your going oiut like that ? i smirked as i did up my jacket " i have to get to work " he handed me a t-shirt as i slipped it on and slipped on my jacket "so whats your name " he smiled " alec i nodded as i paced the room grabbing my back pack " well alec see ya round " i smaked his ass as i blured out of his room i started to jampony " your late missy and you missed a day " i sighed walking over to normal snaking my arms around his neck i rubbed the back of it " im so sorry normal i just had some issues " he chuckled as alec walked beside me " nu uh kid im not buying it you look totally fine " i felt alec stand behind me " i can vouche for her being away normal i was there all night with her and me ,original cindy ,max we were checking up on her, all day yesterday " normal biped me as he hit my head wit the pencil " no more " i winked " im only bad for you normal " he swallowed as i threw my bag in my locker and sat on the arm of a couch beside alec ...


End file.
